Sonic Underground
Sonic Underground (VF : Sonic le Rebelle) est le générique de début de la série du même nom. Paroles Anglais= thumb|right|335 px Triplets born, the throne awaits A seer warns of a deadly fate Give up your children, separate Bide your time, lie in wait! Sonic Underground (Sonic) Sonic Underground (Sonic) They made a vow, their mother will be found. The children grow, learn what's right Leaders of the freedom fight They seek their mother, she knows they do Is it time? If she only knew Will the prophecy come true? Sonic Underground (Sonic) Sonic Underground I long for my children, but I have to wait To act too soon could seal their fate. They made a vow, their mother will be found Sonic Underground! |-| Français= thumb|right|335 px Les trois sont nés, le trône est sans roi Fatale destinée par l'oracle annoncée Arrache-les loin de toi Attends dans l'ombre, et l'heure viendra Sonic le rebelle, Sonic le rebelle ! Ils se jurèrent de retrouver leur mère Avec le temps, ils s'instruisent et défendent La justice et la liberté Et la mère tant cherchée entend leurs voix Est-ce l'heure ? Saurais-je en moi Si la prophétie se réalisera ? Sonic le rebelle, Sonic le rebelle ! J'aimerais voir mes enfants, mais j'attends à demain Se hâter risquerait de forcer leur destin. Ils se jurèrent de retrouver leur mère ! Sonic le rebelle ! |-| Allemand= thumb|right|335 px Die Sonic Kids war'n grad' gebor'n Da traf sie der Fluch, ihr seid verlohr'n. Das Schicksal nimmt die Mutter fort, Ihr findet sie am fernen Ort. Sonic Underground Sonic Underground Die Mutter finden ist ihr großer Traum.﻿ Sie wachsen heran, werden stark und klug, Kämpfen gegen Unrecht und betrug. Und suchen die Mutter, sie wartet auf sie Doch wann sind sie vereint und wo und wie? Erfüllt sich die Prophezeiung nie? Sonic Underground Sonic Underground Ich sehn' mich nach den Kindern, doch muss ich mich zügeln. Zu frühes Handeln könnt' ihr Schicksal besiegeln. Die Mutter finden ist ihr großer Traum, Sonic Underground |-| Chinois= thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px Sān xiōngmèi yīnsù chāofán Yùyán jǐnggào wángwèi jiāng bù bǎo Hé háizi fēnlí gǎnkuài táo Yào rěnnài mò jízào Yīnsù sān xiōngmèi Yīnsù sān xiōngmèi Xiàng tiān xuāngào chóng huí mǔqīn huáibào Zhǎngdà chéngrén míng shàn è Wèi zìyóu zhèngyì ér fènzhàn Zài yuǎnfāng mǔqīn piāobó tāxiāng Tā xīnzhōng yǒu wànbān qídài Nà yùyán jiāng huì chéng zhēn Yīnsù sān xiōngmèi Yīnsù sān xiōngmèi Wǒ sīniàn wǒ de háizi dànshì yào rěnnài Ruòshì tài chōngdòng yǒngyuǎn jiàn bù dào Xiàng tiān yùgào chóng huí mǔqīn huáibào Yīnsù sān xiōngmèi |-| Espagnol castillan= thumb|right|335 px El trono espera, a un profeta Que anuncia un destino mortal Entrego a sus hijos, los separo El momento propicio, hay que esperar Sonic Underground (Sonic), Sonic Underground A su madre han jurado encontrar Los chicos aprenden lo que esta bien Luchan por la libertad A su madre buscan y ella lo sabe La profecia esta por llegar Y por fin se cumplira Sonic Underground (Sonic), Sonic Underground (Sonic) Echo mucho de menos a mis hijos, pero debo esperar Actuar a destiempo podria decidir su destino Muy pronto a su madre encontraran Sonic Underground! |-| Espagnol latinoaméricain= thumb|right|335 px Trillizos son, al trono van Más su destino sera fatal, Tus hijos dejas, tu te iras Ocultate a esperar Sonic Y Su Banda Sonic Y Su Banda Juraron que a su madre encontrarán. Creciendo van y aprenderan, Lucha por la libertad Su madre en busca ya lo vez Quien sabrá si el momento es Lo predicho puede ser Sonic Y Su Banda Sonic Y Su Banda "Extraño a mis hijos pero debo esperar Si yo me precipito todo puede acabar" Juraron que a su madre encontrarán ¡Sonic triunfara! |-| Hongrois= thumb|right|335 px Ikrek ők, királyi vèr. Mi rájuk vár halálos veszèly. Gyermekeid, válaszd szèt, Várni kell, nèha mèg Sonic Underground Sonic Underground Szèp nap vègül rád találnak tán. Ès mentek már, tudják már, Jó ügyèrt kell, hogy harcba szálj! Anyjuk nyomán, őt kutatják Anyja mèg, a jós szavát Fèlti mind hármuk sorsát Sonic Underground Sonic Underground Vágyom a gyermekeim után, de várnom kell mèg. Ha túl korán cselekszem, èletük a tèt. Egy szèp napon mèg rá találnak tán Sonic Underground! |-| Polonais= thumb|right|335 px Troje ich, przed nimi tron Lecz mówią że jest daleko on Porzucasz matko dzisiaj nas Czekasz na, lepszy czas Sonic Underground Sonic Underground Przysięgli że odnajdą matkę swą! Myśl trójki tej, każdy wie Że o wolność walczyć chce! Szukają matki przez noce, dnie Czy już czas? Dobrze to czy źle? Czy proroctwo spełni się?! Sonic Underground Sonic Underground Choć pragnę być z nimi na razie nic z tego Bo nie chcę by dzieci spotkało coś złego Przysięgli że odnajdą matkę swą! Sonic Underground!﻿ |-| Portugais brésilien= thumb|right|335 px Nossos reis trigêmeos tem O Mago vê, a tragédia vem Dê as crianças pra alguém Esperar lhe convêm! Sonic Underground! Sonic Underground! Jurarão que a mãe encontrarão O trio unido lutará Pela liberdade já! Os filhos buscam e a mãe crê Mas será que nós vamos ver? O presságio acontecer! Sonic Underground! Sonic Underground! Eu quero os meus filhos mais eu vou esperar, Eu juro que não vou me precipitar Jurarão que a mãe encontrarão Sonic Underground! |-| Portugais européen= 1ère version thumb|right|335 px Nasceram trigémeosn o trono espera-os A vidente prevê-lhes um destino fatal Entrega as criançasn separa-te delas Tem paciência, espera com calma Sonic Underground Sonic Underground Juraram que a mãe haviam de encontrar As crianças crescem, aprendem o que está certo Por liberdade, lutam com maus Procuram a mãe, ela sentiu bem É o momento só pode ser agora Será que se cumpre a profecia? Sonic Underground Sonic Underground Anseio pelos meus filhos, mas terei de esperar Agir cedo demais a morte pode acarretar Juraram que a mãe haviam de encontrar Sonic Underground ! Sonic !﻿ 2ème version thumb|right|335 px ?? Os meus filhos aguardam, tenho de esperar. Se não suportar esse fardo, a dor irei encontrar ?? |-| Roumain= thumb|right|335 px ?? Mi-e dor de copii, dar nu mă pot pripi, Grabă am pe veci, mi i-ar putea răpi. ?? |-| Russe= thumb|right|335 px Troikh detey zhdet zloy udel. Koldun prorochestvo razglyadel Ostav' detey. Begi doloy Zhdi poka rastet geroy Sonik Andergraund, Sonik Andergraund Naydut Alinu ne boyas' pregrad. Oni rastut. I ikh sud'ba S temnoy siloyu bor'ba No poisk mamy. Ne igra Mozhet byt' yey naytis' pora Vrag silen . Vrazhda stara Sonik Andergraund, Sonik Andergraund Davno by ya nashla ikh no nuzhno zhdat', nel'zya ikh zhizn'yu riskovat' Naydut Alinu ne boyas' pregrad Sonik Andergraund! Notes *Il existe deux versions avec les mêmes paroles mais un interprète différent pour la langue chinoise. En version portugaise européenne, il y a deux versions de paroles différentes, correspondant chacune à deux doublages du dessin animé, l'un de 1999 et l'autre postérieur à cette date. *Seuls le français (Sonic le rebelle), l'espagnol d'amérique latine (Sonic y su banda) et le mandarin (Yīnsù sān xiōngmèi) ont utilisé un titre différent du "Sonic Underground" anglophone. *La version diffusée en Grèce utilise un instrumental du générique, alternativement avec une version anglaise. Catégorie:Chansons de Sonic le Rebelle